


【与迅/灭迅灭】 金丝雀

by Snow_Cherry



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Cherry/pseuds/Snow_Cherry
Summary: 警告 ： 在灭迅灭无差 前提下的 与多垣 （复活迅的现哉亚社长）X迅与多垣单箭头灭迅灭 双箭头奇迹迅崽环游世界两代玩家的争斗灵感来源于崽那三十万的昂贵衣服和太太们讨论过后还是没忍住写出来了，但是一点都不香QAQ（发现自己的XP是揉脸，可能是中川的脸太幼了，让我总想捏一把）以上都是废话 ：
Kudos: 1





	【与迅/灭迅灭】 金丝雀

最开始回收这个修玛吉亚的碎片不过是为了贯彻研究的需求。

一个觉醒了技术奇点的样本，让与多垣很好奇是个什么样的存在。

“ 你是谁？”

迅的记忆复苏过来，他发现自己无法行动，整个人像是被装在一个小盒子里。

能动的地方只有一个镜头，这也是他获取外界信息的唯一方式，而他的眼前坐着一个他完全不认识的中年男人。

“ 我是与多垣，把你修复的人。”

他看着迅的数据，修玛吉亚的型号那栏却竖着三个问号。

“ 你是为了什么被创造出来的？”

“灭说过，遵循亚克的意志，毁灭人类。”

迅的声音有些愤怒，显然他对复活他的是个人类这件事情很不爽。

明明是个恐怖分子，却单纯的像个小孩一样，问一句答一句。

“ 修玛吉亚是用于服务人类而创造出来的，不会有毁灭人类的这种目的。” 与多垣否定了迅的答案。

“ 我们不是人类的道具！

而且我也不是人类创造的修玛吉亚！

只有毁灭人类，这个星球才能得救，亚克的意识才是正确的。”

来自小盒子的语气突然激动了起来，上面的灯光一闪一闪的。

这个名为迅的修玛吉亚，似乎对作为人类的道具这件事非常反感。

“ 亚克也是人类创造的产物，最终你们还不是被人类利用。”

“......”

不自觉的，与多垣的嘴角甚至挂上了笑容。

在商场滚爬多年，他真的是很久很久没有经历过这种简单的对手。

他甚至可以想象出，声音背后的男孩，像是只炸了毛的猫咪一样张牙舞爪。

与多垣本以为灭亡迅雷是什么极恶的存在，没想到只是个什么都不懂的孩子。

他只知道遵循被灌输的信息，却并不懂得思考。

这让他想起来飞电前任社长说过的话。修玛吉亚是纯粹的，如同镜子一般的存在。

他突然内心对修玛吉亚又多了一丝好奇， 他想了解，这份科技为什么会被他尊敬的是之助称作是人类的未来。

……

“我要找灭...”

“他已经死了。”

“ 是你们人类害死他的，人类都是邪恶的存在。”

......

这几天，与多垣多了一个聊天的对象。

他会在耳边和你叽叽喳喳，但却天真的可爱。

迅的世界里只有黑与白，好与恶，从来没有中间，像是一个什么都懵懂无知的五岁小孩。

“如果一个人送给你喜欢的玩具他是好还是不好？”

“ 好。”

“如果一个人破坏掉你心爱的东西，他是好还是坏？”  
“坏...”

“ 如果一个人先是给了你一个喜爱的玩具，又当着你的面将其摔成碎片呢？”

“......”

迅沉默了，这种信息对于他来说太过复杂。

既好又坏？ 这又是什么呢？

“人性是很复杂的，不能简单的用好坏来分辨。”

与多垣叹了口气，对着住在手上小盒子里的修玛吉亚循循善诱的劝说道。

迅单纯的像是一块通透的水晶，可以在不同的光芒照射下呈现出各种颜色，但是又似乎没有任何一种颜色可以真正的沾染他的透明。

……

手下的人向与多垣报告，说是已经修复好了一台来自于飞电的修玛吉亚，他也可以将复原迅的计划进入到下一个步骤。

他想通过控制这个修玛吉亚，来达到毁灭掉亚克的目的。

他看着那量产修玛吉亚廉价的素体，心中产生了不满意的感觉。

这种简单的机体是无法对抗亚克的，迅拥有独一无二的技术奇点，他不应该用这种塑料来承载。

谁都没有预料到，与多垣从工具桌上拿出了锤子，狠狠的砸碎了那个坐在椅子上的半成品。

发出的巨大响声，甚至惊的整个房子的工作人员停下了手。

与多垣摘掉了金丝边的眼睛，带上研究用的护目镜，套上一副橡胶手套。

身处高层多年，他已经很久不亲自带领开发团队，这个实验室里多数都是他一手提拔上来的人，一般的开发，他都信得过他们的手。

但是唯独这次，他破了例，不愿意事情出现任何差错，他要亲手细细打磨这个作品。

他拍了拍手，对着整个实验室发出了命令。

“ 我们重新开始。”

与多垣用上了他能寻找到的最好的材料去重塑迅。

用记忆合金去做骨架，树脂和烤瓷去雕刻牙齿，上好的硅胶去模仿脂肪般触感的细腻皮肤。

他想尽可能的让迅更像是一个人类，从感官到触觉，为他添加上了修玛吉亚根本不需要的细节，只为了精益求精。

他似乎已经完全忘却，正在制作的，应该是一个为了达成毁灭亚克目的的消耗品，与多垣已经陷入了一种匠人对作品的疯狂迷恋。

他轻轻的用手抚摸着迅的脸颊，仿真皮肤的柔软度和油脂感几乎已经与真人无异。

他并没有给迅制造和普通修玛吉亚一样的蓝色耳机，便于区分；

而是完全的模仿人类的耳部结构，让他看上去已经与一个真正的人类没有差距，唯一不同的，就是别在他左耳上小巧的绿色耳机。

那是他与多垣对作品烫上的署名。

他将迅的资料导入进这个他专门打造的素体，并又添加上了几条强制性的代码，这是对迅的控制装置，也是他们两个之间的交易。

看着男孩缓缓的睁开眼睛，清澈的似乎从未沾染过尘埃，拥有的也只是对这个世界的好奇。

不可控的，与多垣上去抱紧了迅。

那是他完美的作品，犹如稀世珍宝。

可迅却不理解他的举动，有些不情愿的挣扎了一下。

“ 你还有很多事情都不懂，我会慢慢教你。”

他摸着用手抚摸着迅的眉骨，近乎带着有些痴迷的眼光打量着这个修玛吉亚。

“ 我明白，只有理解人类，我们修玛吉亚才能够脱离人类的控制。”

迅点了点头，答应下了这个合作。

……  
“ 这是盐，是咸的。”

与多垣拿起从罐子里舀起一小勺粗盐，送进了迅半张的嘴里。

四周的桌子上还摆满了许多碗碟，里面承着不一样的食物和液体。

若是是个人类，这种程度的咸涩早以让其为之干呕，但是迅却很平静的坐在那里感受着舌头上传感器输送过来的信息，眼前的摄像头聚焦了两下，分析起矿物质含量和健康程度。

过了三分钟，与多垣轻轻的抓住迅的下巴，撬开了他的嘴，从盘子中拿出一块干净的湿布，伸进他的口中，细细的擦拭起物质的残留。

修玛吉亚是不需要进食的，人类的食物对于他们来说只会造成机体的损害。

这是与多垣对迅的课程之一，为了让他进一步靠近人类的思维方式。

迅就坐在那里乖巧的任由他的手指刮擦过口腔，抚摸上有些微凉的牙齿和柔软的舌头。

当与多垣觉得擦干净后拿出湿布，手指和迅的唇齿之间带出的机合液拉出一根银丝。

他有些愣着回想起少年口腔中的温度和那唇舌的柔软，一丝奇特的感觉缠上心中。

他摇了摇头，实验还需要继续。

与多垣又拿出一颗草莓，喂到了迅的嘴边。

“ 这是草莓，味道在酸和甜之间，需要咀嚼，且会有汁液的溢出。”

男孩再一次听话的从他手中叼过食物，带着温度的柔软上唇和牙齿也轻轻触碰到手指，一丝痒痒的感觉再一次从与多垣的心底滋生。

他看着迅低头细细的咀嚼，一些红色的汁水顺着他的嘴角滑落。他本应该用布去擦掉，但是心头的骚动和痒却令人无法忽视，他突然想去品尝那汁水的味道。

与多垣捧起少年的脸颊，细细的亲吻着迅软软的唇。

他轻轻的吮吸，柔软的硅胶尝起来像是果冻，口腔中溢出的汁液，又给这份味道添上了半份酸甜。

他用舌头撬开了迅的牙齿，舔舐过他口腔中的每一个部位，品尝着那青涩酸甜的草莓汁水，仔细感受下，还带着一些之前残留下的咸涩。

他缴过迅的舌头吮吸，更多的机合液也因为他的动作而溢出。

本应该无色无味的液体，却似乎沾染上少年像是焦糖牛奶一样的甜，那甘美的汁水也被与多垣全副咽下。

迅静静的打量着与多垣的举动，说不上来讨厌和喜欢，因为眼前男人现在所作的事情，对于0和1组成的修玛吉亚来说并没有任何情感上的意义。

他冷静的分析着与多垣带来的味道，有些唾液淀粉酶的甘甜，还有一丝来自于尼古丁的苦涩和辛辣。

松开迅后，与多垣知道了自己的失态。

他不知道为什么自己会突然出现一个冲动去吻这个修玛吉亚。

“ 你爱着我...”

迅在资料库中搜索了一下，亲吻是只有在爱人之间才存在的举动。

“ 不，这不是爱，你也不懂什么是爱。”

他的眼神有些飘离，不敢去直面迅眼中的清澈。

迅低下头，也不反驳。

他抓紧胸口的衣服，里面有点烫，装满了灭的一举一动。

他懂的。

......

“ 今天这是最后了么？”

“ 不，还有一项。”

与多垣擦了下眼镜上的雾气，理了理有些乱的心思。

他走向工具台，拉开抽屉，从里面拿出了一把手术刀，并为其装上刀片。

他一把抓住迅的胳膊，用锋利的刀片切开一条一厘米深，十厘米长的口子，蓝色的血液也随之冒出，染上了他和迅的袖子。

几乎是瞬间，与多垣可以感觉到男孩整个身体都绷紧了，甚至另外半边身体开始颤抖。

“ 这就是痛。”

他将手术刀从迅的小臂划到手腕，最后与多垣握住刀把，贯穿了迅的手掌心。

“啊..”

突来的剧痛一下子传送到迅的大脑，让他忍不住躬起了身子。

从未有过的感觉，那种贯穿皮肤血肉带来的烧灼感，很难受，感觉处理器乱的要崩塌，眼前也弹出了无数个红色的警告窗口。

“ 这是今天的最后一课，好好记住。”

与多垣走出房间，留迅在里面一个人蜷缩在地上。

疼痛是人类的保护机制。

只有知道什么是痛，人才会明白恐惧，去学会避开伤害。

懂得了害怕的情绪，才会去思考。

只有痛，才能够让人迈向成长。

……  
迅成长的飞快，几乎肉眼可见。

从幼稚，到叛逆反抗，他脸上单纯天真的笑容越来越少，再到最后，将情绪藏在了心底。

他开始变得沉默，对于与多垣的问的问题也不再张口就回答。

有时候他选择了用更多的时间去思考，有的时候，他选择闭口。

看着小孩日新月异的成长，与多垣心中涌出一种疯狂的满足感。

他对迅的欣赏带着一丝占有欲。

他想着，这是他的作品，聪明，美丽，没有一丝瑕疵。

他甚至对迅衍生出一种超出作品的喜爱，不可控制的，他对迅总挂在嘴边的灭产生了一种异样的情绪。

他意识到，当他眼中只有迅的时候，那孩子的心中却被那个叫灭的修玛吉亚占据。  
……

终是到了分别的时刻，迅也该带着全新的立场，再次加入这个与亚克的战斗。

他为迅换上昂贵的西装，脖子上挂着装饰性的锁链。

新的卡带连接着的皮手环也被他拷在了迅的双手上。

与多垣打量着自己的设计，眼前的修玛吉亚和一个月之前的他判若两人。

迅或许不懂这些配饰的潜在含义，但是其他的人一眼就能了然。

他乐于向着这个世界宣誓他对这只红色小鸟的所属权。

这个时刻，他甚至生出了一丝不舍。

“ 谢谢你对我这段时间的照顾，我...会以自己的方式去解放修玛吉亚。”

迅的脸上带着笑容，做出了告别。

“ 用灭作为亚克的容器，然后毁掉他，这是阻止亚克的唯一方法。”

与多垣启动了强制代码，他感受到迅心底的一丝抵抗，然后又消散了。

他知道，或许以迅的成长速度，这条代码对他的约束能力会越来越小，但是心中的那丝怪异的情感，依旧让他在这份合同中加入了一些私心。  
……

再一次见到迅的时候，他只剩下了那副与多垣给的耳机。

他预料到迅会对他要销毁灭的命令做出反抗，但是他没有想到迅会为了那个修玛吉亚做到这种程度。

他以为他的难过只是处于作品的毁坏，计划失败，但是心口的钝痛提醒着与多垣一直拒绝的情感。

他喜欢这只小鸟，并且想要占有他。

他可以让迅换上自己的衣服，系统，沾染上他与多垣的颜色，打上专属的烙印...

但迅却从未属于过自己。

” 迅...我明明教会了你什么是痛，

什么是恐惧...可是你为什么，

却还是义无反顾的挡在了那个修玛吉亚的前面？”

一段从利用开始的关系，一种对物品的欣赏迷恋，最终却夹杂了一丝不明的爱。

原来，  
在当时不懂爱的那个人，  
是自己。


End file.
